Agent Shadow, Agent Angel
by BlackPrincessofShadowsAkela
Summary: A story about spying, yaoi


Me: (singing) Cos we beeeeloooooooong toooooooooooogetheeeeeeeeeeeer and I, yeah!

Atem: Oooookay.......

Jessica (Me) walks away singing.

Yugi: Yo! She is singing a random song she doesn't know da name to....

Atem: (mutters softly) You have been hanging around the mutt too long.

Joey: Heard dat!!!

Atem: (sarcastically) Whoops!

Me: Stop it or I will borrow Inuyasha's restraining necklace and put it on you!

Atem: But, but ...YOU CAN'T...... can you?

Ash walks in nodding

Ash: She can...... believe me, I know

Me: HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash: Please.... on with the story. Oh and if you know the name of the song please tell us. Its by Kelly Clarkson, we think....

"_Agent Shadow, respond now. Agent Shadow are you alive?"_ a radio squawked. A young man impatient brushed his sun-bleached blond bangs out of his face. His tri-colour hair, black crimson and blond, was completely wet making his hair hang to his shoulders. He was sun-kissed, tan as possible without being black-skinned, and well-built with muscles showing, seeing that he currently had no shirt on. There was a burning fire in his crimson eyes. "Yes, Professor Professor, I'm still alive," replied the man. _"Agent Shadow, this no time to quote cartoons, although 'The Secret Show' was a good choice I must say,"_ the radio came alive for the message then went silent. The young man allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "Outside the cave in two minutes, Leo," the man, Agent Shadow, frowned. _"Okay, you are coming home!"_

"La da da dum ta dum dum," hummed a female, no older than thirteen, who was holding a male teenager's hand. "Something tells me we shouldn't have given Lilac that sugar while watching Harry Potter, don't cha think Yugi?" another female asked. This one was slightly older, somewhere around fifteen or sixteen. She flicked her browny-black away from her almost black eyes. The male, Yugi, smiled, his amethyst eyes shining with laughter. He flicked his tri-coloured hair in an imitation of the older female. "So, want do you two want to do next?" he asked. "Sugar!" replied the younger female. The older female and Yugi rolled their eyes. "Aketi?" he asked. The older female, Aketi, smiled. She opened her mouth the answer but was cut of by three different ring tones at once.

"Hhhhmmmm," she smiled thoughtfully, "Lilac is 'Womanizer', mine is 'I'm a bitch, I'm a lover' so that leaves yours as........ 'Just Dance', Yugi?" She sarcastically rolled her eyes. "I mean, come on ya poof." Yugi shrugged innocently as he answered his phone. He put it on speaker. "Hi, Leo. Agent Moon and Agent Egypt are with me." _"Okay then, I'll stop their phone calls." _Abruptly Lilac's and Aketi's phones stopped ringing. _"We need you to come to home base,' kay?" _ Yugi acknowledged the question with a soft sound. "Be there in a few," chirped Aketi before reaching over to turn the call off.

Me: Do you like it? Can you guess who Agent Shadow is and what is Yugi's spy name? Oh, damn this. The suspense is killing me and I know the plot! Warning from here on out there is a bit of swearing, violence and a tiniest bit of what seems like bullying. Read on my friends!!!!!!

"Agent Angel! You are here, finally, with Agent Moon and Agent Egypt following behind. Wonderful!" said a voice. At this point the speaker took a short breath. "Meet Agent Shadow...um...who was behind me...about a moment ago..." Then there was a voice. "Stupid, stupid idiot door, baka, baka BAKA door!" Then a male slightly older than Yugi came into sight. "Leo...two questions. One: Why does the door to my room hate me? Two: Who the hell are these...People?" the male asked. "This is Agents Angel, Moon and Egypt, Agent Shadow," replied the first speaker, Leo. "Okay, their real names, Leo." At once Lilac piped up. "I'm Lilac, the other girl is Aketi, my um... ancient-spirit-protector-become-human friend and the little boy over there is Yugi, my cousin." Yugi frowned at the 'little boy' part and Aketi nodded slightly to acknowledge this information as true. Yugi looked at Agent Shadow, who made a noise half-way between a sigh and a growl. "Now Leo...which one was going to be my partner for the next mission?" Leo shuffled various papers on his crowded desk. Yugi studied the older agent's face, it seemed familiar. "Hang on there, love. Do you really want to go that bad?" asked a female voice. "Your last ... meeting... isn't done yet and the mission debrief isn't for a day or two." At this point a black haired, tan female came into view from behind an open door. Agent Shadow turned to acknowledge the lady. "Atem, do you really need to go?" the woman asked, "You just came back from a mission." Agent Shadow, Atem, raised his eyebrows. "I like to be on the move, seeing I am from Ancient Egypt, was locked in a puzzle for 3000 years, was a protector of that kid over there for two or three years, then sent to the afterlife just to be told I was to be here to protect that kid longer, not to mention the times you and other people have put me in jail, which I have been in for a total of about 9-10 years....." he trailed off. His face softened as he looked at Yugi. "I love that kid, I mean it and you know what I mean by it." It was obvious to the woman even if she hadn't known that he was gay. "Does he feel the same way?" she asked cautiously. Atem shrugged. "I don't think so; I mean he hadn't ever told me when I was around to listen. And by the way, he practically has girls hanging off him, so I don't think he is..." The woman looked into the agents eyes. "You have girls hanging of you and you are." He raised his eyebrows again. "Good point...I guess... I'll ask him when he seems ready...I know he can be touchy on the subject of love and crushes and who he likes... I know from plenty of experience that he is shy..." he sighed, " I missed him so much, I curled up and cried the night after I went to the afterlife. I cried ever night in my sleep and..." he sobbed slightly and turned away from Yugi's and the woman's sight "...he isn't as tough as I am, meaning what it did to him... I can't imagine." Atem took a shaky breath. "It hurt, but I got through it with the help of our old friends and a couple of new ones," spoke a small scared voice. Atem felt a small hand slide itself into his and pull. Atem's body moved around to face Yugi, who was standing there crying, his wide amethyst eyes, and those eyes that always, even now, disabled him. Atem lowered his eyes looking mortified that Yugi had heard. "Um....Isis...boss... could you leave me alone with him for two minutes? I need to catch up with Yugi....please?"

Me: How is everybody? So now we have established that Agent Shadow is Atem come back to haunt..... I mean PROTECT Yugi and Yugi's name is Agent Angel.....but why??????? Find out next chapter


End file.
